


Burned

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I'm not even sure what this is, M/M, Prompt Fill, these two are so flirty and it's going to kill me, this makes me really wish i could write decent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrilling sequel to Partnership and Apple Juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon: '"Ahh I loved James carrying injured Percy...how about a companion piece with Percy taking care of a badly injured James torn between "you’re such an idiot for getting hurt" and "I'm sorry you hurt so much let me make you feel better"'. Sorry I got distracted and this happened.... I seriously need to stop straying from the topic.....

When James first became a Kingsman, he knew there’d be explosions. He just didn’t expect this _many_ explosions.

Less than a month ago, James’s boyfriend— well, he wasn’t his boyfriend until approximately twenty minutes later— was semi-close to the explosion of a small Italian office building. Percy only suffered some scrapes and bruises. James, however, wasn’t so lucky.

The explosion James was caught in was smaller than the one that took down the building on that mission, but he was closer, which resulted in multiple burns. Normally, he would’ve tried to continue working, insisting that he was all right, but this time he could barely crack any jokes about it. Every inch of his body burned, not just the parts that actually had scars. He seemed to shake more with every movement, and because of all this he was forced to take some time off from the field.

Percy was worried, that was obvious, but he tried to make puns about it to cheer James up. He spent every waking moment at his boyfriend’s home, taking time off from work as well (which Merlin completely understood). James told Percy that there was no need to be wasting his time waiting on him, but Percy refused to leave, insisting that there was no point in working if he couldn’t work with James.

James replied to this statement with, “You _are_ aware you’re an idiot, right?”

“I’m not the one who jumped on a bomb.”

Percy was sitting on the side of James’s bed, where James was resting, propped up against the headboard.

“I did it to protect you and the others.”

“It was still stupid.”

James reached for Percy’s hand. “I know.”

Percy tangled their fingers together and said softly, “You worry me too much. Soon I’ll be getting grey hairs from all the stress you cause me.”

“You’d look good with silver hair.” James smirked.

“No I wouldn’t!” Percy laughed. “No one would take me seriously.”

“If you end up with silver hair, I’ll wear a white wig so that we’ll almost match.”

“Or you could just _dye_ your hair.”

“Percy, I love you, but I’m not about to bleach my hair for _anybody_.”

Both men laughed before it dawned on them that neither James nor Percy had ever said they’d loved the other. Percy was unsure how to respond; he loved James, that was one thing he was sure of, but maybe it had just slipped out of him and he didn’t really mean it. He quickly decided to just ignore it.

“Or maybe we could both buy powdered wigs so that no one will know how much you distress me.”

“I think that’s rather obvious, dear.”

The atmosphere of the conversation was less jokey and friendly now. The fact that James had so casually admitted he loved Percy hung in the air.

Maybe Percy didn’t love James back? James knew his boyfriend wasn’t exactly the emotional type, but he expected something to be said. He knew Percy noticed it, he could see it in his eyes, and his lack of response was troubling.

“That’s true. You’ve put me through so much hell since we first met, I’m surprised I don’t have a full head of grey hair by now.”

James released Percy’s hand, his hand crawling up his boyfriend’s chest slowly, gently sliding his fingers over the thin shirt Percy was wearing. “I’m shocked as well. I’ve no idea how you put up with me.”

“Well, it’s easier to deal with you now that we’re dating. For example, if I want you to shut up all I have to do is kiss you.”

“Now, Percy, that’s just not true. I’m a bit more talkative than that, you know as well as I do that I don’t _always_ shut up that easily.” The atmosphere of the conversation was now back to goofy and funny, and James and Percy both hoped that what James said would soon be forgotten.

“Fine then. If I want you to shut up, all I have to do is put my mouth near or around some piece of your body and you’ll be quiet for a good while afterward.”

“Are you implying that the only way to keep me silent is giving me a blowjob?”

“Sometimes that’s what it takes.” Percy shrugged as James stroked the side of his face.

James gently took Percy’s chin and guided his face towards his own, James leaning forward. Their lips met slowly, both men relishing each moment. James ran his fingers through Percy’s hair, eventually resting his hand on the base of his boyfriend’s neck. Percy opened his mouth, and James quickly sucked in a breath, savoring Percy’s slightly minty taste, always tasting like Christmas. James bit Percy’s bottom lip lightly as Percy’s tongue slid into his mouth. Percy reached around James to grab the bottom of his shirt. The kiss was broken for a second as he pulled James’s shirt off of him, but then hungrily went back to kissing him. Percy could feel James’s heart pounding through his chest, which was pressed against his own.

Suddenly, Percy pulled away. His face lingered in front of James’s as he whispered, “This is probably a bad time to bring this up, but I love you too.”

“Oh, thank god.” James responded before kissing Percy passionately once again.


End file.
